Raising Sammy
by always-a-hp-girl
Summary: Sam gets turned into a child and Dean has to deal with a lot more than he bargained for.


The night before, when Sam fell asleep, he was his regular 27 year old self. The morning after, when Sam woke up, he was 5 years old. Now, Sam didn't know he was supposed to be 27, though. He thought that he was supposed to be 5. Sam sat up in his large bed and rubbed at his eyes, looking around at the unfamiliar room. "De?" He said in a small voice. Sam crawled out of bed and padded out of the room, looking around with fear. Sam was starting to panic, so he ran down the hallways of the bunker, looking for where his brother could be. "Dean!" He whimpered, sitting down on the floor, his knees pulled up to his chest.

Dean was in the kitchen making a cup of coffee. Another day, another demon to gank. He poured the coffee into two mugs and brought one to Sam's room. He damn near dropped the cup when he saw what was in front of him. "What the he-" but he stopped himself; he wasn't going to swear in front of a child

Sam looked up at the man in front of him and he jumped up. "De!" He yelled. "You left me alone!"

Dean placed the mugs of coffee down quickly and kneeled down to his brother's height. "What happened to you?"

Sam furrowed his brows and looked up at his brother. "What?" He asked in a small voice before he moved to wrap his arms around Dean's neck.

It just occured to Dean that Sam may not know...he lifted his brother up and took him to the bathroom. He made him look at his reflection. "Sammy, that's you."

Sam clung to Dean and he looked in the mirror. "And that's you!" He pointed to Dean with a smile.

"Sammy, does it no-has it not occurred to you that I'm about 30 years older than you are?" He tried to keep his voice calm, since he was talking to a child.

Sam furrowed his brows at Dean and wrapped his little arms around his neck. To Sam, everything was normal. "No?"

Dean sighed. "Okay, Sammy, what do you remember about last night?"

Sam chewed on his lip in thought. "You sang me a song." He smiled. "And I talked to daddy on the phone."

Dean looked down, not making eye contact with his brother. "Okay, I have to tell you something..." he was going to break this child's heart, and he was a monster for doing it.

"Tell me what, De?" He asked, running his small hands over Dean's scruffy cheeks.

"You're supposed to be 27... I'm only supposed to be four years older than you" Sam didn't seem to understand as he pressed his hands to Dean's cheeks.

Dean smirked. "I guess it doesn't matter. Hey, how about a piggy back ride?" Dean smiled, with Sam on his back, Dean didn't have to put on a smile and could actually thinking without worrying Sammy.

Sam squealed happily and clung to Dean's back, giggling. "De!" He smiled toothily, a few missing.

While Dean was running around the bunker with Sam on his back, he closed his eyes and prayed. "Cas? I need you man…" Castiel appeared within a matter of seconds, scaring Sam who yelled, tightening his arms around Dean's neck.

"It's okay, Sammy. This is Cas, he's a friend." He could feel the child cowering on his back. "Really, he's okay..." he tried to talk in soothing tones. "Hey Cas, S-A-M turned into a C-H-I-L-D somehow."

Sam whimpered and pulled himself into Dean's arms, burying his face into his chest to hide. Castiel watched the motion and he looked at Dean. "Why are you spelling that out?" He asked, furrowing his brows.

"So that certain people won't pick up on it, because, some of us," Dean made it a point to look down at his brother hiding in his arms "are not aware of what's happening right now."

"Oh." Castiel nodded and walked over to them, causing Sam to whimper, pulling himself closer. "Scary man." He whimpered.

"He wont hurt you," Dean promised, making meaningful eye contact with Cas.

"Yes. I will not hurt you, Sam." He said with a nod, looking at Dean. "What exactly happened, Dean?"

"I don't know, he woke up like this. I didn't have time to research this.."

Cas nodded and looked Sam over for a few seconds. "May I touch his head?" Cas asked, reaching out. Dean nodded once. Cas walked over to them and gently placed his palm on Sam's head, causing the boy to whimper.

"It's okay Sammy, you'll be okay."

Sam buried his face in Dean's chest and Castiel closed his eyes. "It seems as though a witch has done this."

"So I have to look for a hex bag?" ((say yes I have an idea))

"Yes, you do." Castiel nodded, pulling his hand away from Sam's head.

Dean let Sam down on the floor. "Hey Sammy, wanna play a game?" Dean smiled.

"Yeah!" Sam squealed and clapped his hands.

"Hidden somewhere in this house is a tiny little...goodie bag. It'll be hard to find but I think if we worked together, we'll be able to. It's leather on the outside. I want to run and try to find it, and I'll join you in a minute. I just need to talk to ... Uncle Cas over here."

"Okay!" Sam said happily as he ran off down the halls.

Dean turned to Cas. "Let's look in places he can't reach, shall we? And once we burn the bag, Sam will go back to normal?"

"That is what should happen, yes." Castiel nodded.

"Okay," Dean nodded. "Lets find this bag then." Castiel nodded and followed Dean. Dean stopped him. "Whoa, dude, don't you have some sort of angel mojo that can look everywhere at once?"

Castiel looked at Dean and nodded. "Yes, I can." Then he disappeared.

Dean closed his eyes but then remembered. "Sammy!" He called out, "Did you find anything?" There was no answer from Sam. "Oh shit!" Dean took off running in the hall, the same direction Sam went.

Sam was in Dean's room, asleep on the bed. "Oh thank god!" Dean heaved a huge sigh of relief and curled up next to his kid brother, waiting for Cas. Sam rolled over and cuddled up to Dean's chest, fitting perfectly.

"Cas man, I need you" Dean whispered, placing a kiss on the top of Sammy's head. Sam stirred and blinked his eyes open just as Castiel appeared again. Sam jumped and pressed himself close, tears forming in his eyes.

"Shh, Sammy. It's okay!" Dean put a comforting arm around his brother

Sam whimpered and buried himself closer, hiding from the angel. Castiel held up the bag. "I found it"

Dean gave the biggest smile of the day. "Hey Sammy, I'll be right back, okay? C'mon Cas."

"Don't leave me, De!" He whimpered and clung to Dean.

"Okay, Sammy, wanna see something cool?" Dean grinned, as he carried his brother to the kitchen, Cas following.

"Yeah." Sam sniffled and swiped at his eyes. Dean smiled. He put his brother down next to him and put the hex bag in a sink. Sprinkling the hex bag with salt, he threw a lighter on it. Sam closed his eyes as the bag exploded. Sam opened his eyes when it was over and looked up at Dean.

"Sam... do you feel any different?" Dean looked up at Cas in concern

Sam shook his head and looked up at Dean. "I gotta go potty."

Dean sighed. "Go ahead"

While Sam was gone, Dean turned to Cas. "Thoughts?"

Cas shook his head a little. "Maybe it will take some time."

"How much time are we talking Cas?"

"I do not know, Dean. It could take from a few hours to a few days." Castiel said as Sam walked back, but this time he was 10.

"I'll settle for hours" Dean said to Cas. "Hey buddy," Dean smiled at his brother. "You feeling better?"

"I'm tired." Sam murmured and went over to the fridge, opening it.

Dean raised his eyebrows. 10 year old Sam was less affectionate than 5 year old Sam. "Okay, cool. Wanna go take a nap?"

"Yeah." Sam nodded and tried to open a bottle of water, but couldn't. He walked over to Dean. "Will you open this, Dean?"

"Sure." Dean twisted the cap off effortlessly.

"Thanks." Sam murmured and hugged Dean before he took the bottle and walked to the bedroom.

Dean smiled at his brother who walked away from him. "I forgot he was a sweet kid" he muttered to Cas.

Castiel watched Sam walked away. "How was he as a teenager?"

Dean gave a deep breath and jerked his head. "Bit of a rebel, but not in the stereotypical way. He wanted out of the business."

Castiel nodded and closed his eyes. "I may need to go, soon."

"Okay. Thank you. For everything."

"You are welcome, Dean." Castiel nodded. "If you need anymore help, just call." Dean smiled at Cas until he teleported away.

—

An hour later, a 15 year old Sam woke up, groaning as he sat up in the bed. He got up and padded out of the room. Dean was in the living room, reading the news paper. "How's the puberty treating you, man?" Dean smirked.

Sam looked up at Dean and glared at him. "Shut up." Sam mumbled and sat down on the couch.

"That well, huh?" Dean smirked again. "Well at this rate we should have you back to normal in about 3 hours...:

Sam looked over at Dean with furrowed brows. "What?"

"Never mind"

"No, what did you just say? I'm not normal?" Sam asked, standing up.

Dean sighed. "Look man, I don't want to freak you out. Just leave it."

"Freak me out? You don't think we deal with enough shit that freaks me out?" Sam asked.

"Its different this time; this has to do with you."

"With me? What? Are you realizing that I'm a freak?" Sam asked, getting mad.

"No! Calm down! You'll be okay." When Sam just continued to stare at him he sighed. "Look, a witch somehow managed to put a a curse on you... We destroyed it though!" he added quickly "But you woke up this morning being five years old"

Sam raised his eyebrows and looked at Dean like he was insane. "Who's we? Where's dad?"

"Oh..yeah. Sammy, you're supposed to be like, 27 years old. Dad...Dad died saving us, five years ago."

Sam furrowed his brows. "Five years ago?" Sam asked. "I'm supposed to be grown up?"

"Yeah.."

Sam thought it over for a second before he looked back at Dean. "Do I grow any more?"

Dean smirked. "Yeah buddy, you're taller than me...only by a couple of inches!" he added quickly

Sam's eyes widened. "I'm taller than you?"

Dean smiled "yeah..."

"That's awesome." Sam grinned.

"Wanna play a video game?" Dean grinned

"Okay." Sam smiled and went over to sit on the couch.

They played for a while when it occured to Dean that Sam needed to know. "Heya Sammy?"

"Yeah?" Sam asked, looking up at Dean.

"uh..in a few years...I mean.." Dean clears his throat. "You'll have a great future, Sammy" was all he could bring himself to say

Sam furrowed his brows. "Am I a hunter?"

"You quit for a while, I'm not going to lie...but yeah, you are."

"Then how is that great future?" Sam asked .

Dean looked hurt for a couple of seconds. "Well, we're together, for one. We have this great house. We're hunting down sons of bitches and ... well..." Dean sighed. "I don't know man, but, you're alive aren't you? I've kept you alive all this time. And we...and I..."

"You what?" Sam asked in a small voice, looking up at his brother.

"And I..I enjoy hunting with you around. Feels normal. Safe."

Sam chewed on his lip for a second before he nodded. "Okay. I'm sure I enjoy being with you too." Dean smiled. "I'm hungry." He mumbled and stood up. "Want anything?"

"No thanks."

Sam nodded and walked to the kitchen. He made himself a sandwich, and walked back out as a 21 year old Sam.

"Hey! Look at you! Legal and everything. Looks like we can drink now!"

Sam raised his eyebrows and walked over to the table. "What?"

Dean's expression fell flat. "N-Never mind."

"Uh, alright." Sam shook his head and started to eat the sandwich. "Why are you all happy?"

"I ... I guess I miss seeing you like this."

"What do you mean? You see me everyday." Sam said as he chewed.

Dean let out a sigh. "All right listen up..." He gave Sam the whole low-down; less details this time.

Sam had finished the sandwich by the time Dean was done. "So, in an hour I'll be myself again?" Sam asked.

"Looks like it, yeah"

Sam nodded and wiped his mouth off. "Alright. Well, let's just wait it out then."

"Speak for yourself, man. It's been a long day. I'm gonna go take a nap. Hopefully all this hocus-pocus will disappear by the time I'm awake."

"Alright. You do that." Sam nodded and went over to watch TV.

Dean awoke a few hours later and went out to the living room. Sam was sprawled out on the couch on his stomach, half of his limbs touching the floor while he threatened to fall right off. His face, stubbly rough, was smushed against a pillow with his hair in front of his eyes. A soft snore left his lips and he shifted a little to put his hand under the pillow. Everything seemed to be back to normal, even Sam's sleeping habits.

'Two naps in one day' Dean thought. Well, it's not really normal to age 20 years in one day either, he justified. He pulled a blanket over Sam, and switched off the TV. Sam hummed softly, pulling his legs to his chest so he was in a ball and nuzzled into the smiled watching his not-so-baby brother sleep

He woke up a little while later, rubbing his face and his eyes with a yawn. "Dean?" Sam mumbled, voice thick with sleep.

"Hey man!" Sam had to be the right age now. Dean wasted no time telling Sam about everything that had happened today.

"So...you had to take care of me as a five year old?"

"Yep. You owe for that one" Dean smirked.

Sam blinked back at him for a while, picking at the blanket as he tried to piece together everything that happened. "Dude, that's weird."

Dean let out an exasperated sigh. "You're telling me?"

Sam scooted over to make room for Dean. "Was I still just as cute as I was when I was actually five?" He asked with a smirk.

Dean sat down next to his brother. "Yeah, I was telling Cas earlier. You were a cute kid." Sam smiled "What happened?" Dean teased.

"I went from cute to sexy, is all," Sam laughed as he nudged him.

Dean smirked. "Want something to drink?" he asked. It really had been a long day

Sam grinned and nodded his head. "Yeah, sure. You only turn twenty one twice, you know."

"Hey! That's the spirit!" Dean jumped up and grabbed both him and Sam beers. "Cheer, brother." Their bottles clinked together.

Sam sat up and accepted the beer bottle, popping it open before taking a long pull.

Dean watched his brother suck on the top of the bottle until the neck of the bottle was empty. He looked down upon his own bottle, and took a sip himself.

Sam put his beer bottle down and looked at Dean. "Was it bad?" he asked.

"What's that?"

"Me being all... young again," Sam clarified.

"Honestly? It was kind of fun, taking care of you all over again. Tiring as hell, but ... fun, in a way"

Sam grinned and nudged Dean again. "You mean I didn't pester you too much?":

"You were actually better behaved than you were the first time around." Dean smirked. "But maybe it's me, I'm older and wiser now, of course"

"Nah, I'm just a really good kid," Sam said, grinning.

Dean shoved his brother lightly. "Whatever, man" He took another sip. "Also, honestly, it was less pressuring without Dad hovering over my shoulders"

Sam nodded and took another pull from his bottle. "That makes sense."

"I dont blame you know, for wanting out, I mean it"

Sam nodded his head. "I'm glad you don't blame me, Dean. That makes me feel a little better."

"Well," said Dean taking another sip, "it's all bridge under the water now"

Sam grinned. "You mean water under the bridge?" he asked.

Dean blinked pointedly. "Wow, I am exhausted, aren't I?" he grinned and took a final sip as he emptied his bottle

"You should go to bed," Sam said, nodding. "Things will look better in the morning."

Dean smiled. "I'm sure. Are you gonna be okay though?"

"I'm fine," Sam said, nodding. "Thank you, Dean. You're the best." Dean smiled. Even though he had to do it a second time around, he knew that no one could take care of Sammy the way he could.


End file.
